Por tu felicidad
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: ¿Hubiera cambiado algo si le decía lo que sentía por ella? La respuesta a esa pregunta nunca lo sabría.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, todo es obra de Tite Kubo.

**Notas del Autor: **Antes que nada quiero decirles que ya tengo mucho que no me paso por este fandub pero bueno esta idea se me vino a la mente y dije ¿Por qué no? Así que espero y les guste, se acepta cualquier crítica o comentario (Nada de insultos) Perdonen las faltas de ortografia y bien disfruten la lectura n.n

**Advertencias: **Posible Ooc (¿?)

.

.

.

Jamás olvidaría el día en que la conoció. Aquella hermosa y deslumbrante joven de ojos grises y cabello de un particular tono naranja logro llamar su atención desde el principio. Cuando se mudó al pequeño departamento junto al suyo, recordaba que lo saludo y también…esa fue la primera vez que la vio sonreír.

"_Mucho gusto mi nombre es Inoue Orihime y a partir de ahora seremos vecinos"_

Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar su primer encuentro con la joven ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquella desconocida llegaría tan solo para poner su mundo de cabeza?

"_Bienvenida Inoue-san"_

Ahora en esos momentos todos aquellos recuerdos no serían más que eso…simples recuerdos que el guardaría en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Ishida-kun estoy lista —Lo llamo la dueña de sus pensamientos. El joven levanto la mirada y casi cae de espaldas al suelo al ver lo hermosa que se veía la joven en ese pulcro vestido blanco, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elaborado peinado, algunos mechones rebeldes caían a cada lado de su rostro resaltando sus perfectos ojos grises que en ese momento irradiaban felicidad.

Parecía un ángel a ojos de Ishida. El joven carraspeo un poco, ciertamente lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. Sabía perfectamente que Inoue era una mujer muy hermosa, pero jamás se imaginó que podría serlo aún más.

—Te ves hermosa Inoue-san —Tomo su mano con delicadeza y deposito un pequeño beso en ella y tal como lo haría un caballero, le ofreció su brazo el cual la ojigris acepto gustosa. Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de comenzar su marcha al evento que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

"_¿Ishida? Creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes… de cualquier modo no importa, me agradas ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar Ishida-kun?" _

Caminaban en silencio por el extenso pasillo de la catedral, disfrutando cada uno la compañía del otro. El peliazul no podía apartar la vista de la joven y por más que lo intentara —Y aunque quisiera —simplemente no podía. Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle en ese momento… cosas que el corazón deseaba gritarle y de entre ellas había una en particular que se le clavaba en el pecho como una estaca. Sintió como la joven apretaba débilmente su mano y el sabia la razón del porque…su destino estaba cerca.

—Ishida-kun… —Fue apenas un débil murmullo que el alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente, decidido le prestó atención. —Gracias por estar aquí conmigo — Toda palabra que pudiera haber dicho, fue cortada de lleno por la hermosa y cálida sonrisa que la ojigris le regalaba… extrañaría demasiado esas sonrisas.

—No me perdería este momento por nada del mundo —Logro decirle mientras le sonreía con ternura. A la joven se le cristalizaron los ojos, estaba muy conmovida y agradecida con ese joven que ahora limpiaba con suma delicadeza sus lágrimas, mismas que la ojigris no supo en que momento comenzaron a salir. —No llores Inoue-san ¿Hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida o no? —Pregunto.

La joven solo asintió, lo miro por unos segundos para después volver a sonreír. —Si…lo es —Respondió.

Sin decir una palabra más retomaron su marcha al lugar donde todos sus amigos y conocidos los esperaban.

"_Inoue-san la verdad es que yo…te he mentido, mi familia no está muerta. Hui de casa para cumplir mi sueño de ser lo que más quiero, sé que odias las mentiras así que por favor perdóname"_

"_Ishida-kun no tengo nada que perdonarte, es verdad que me hubiera gustado que fueras honesto desde el principio pero… sé que a veces existen cosas que son muy difíciles de decir así que…quita esa cara que yo misma me encargare de ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño"_

Podían divisar al final del corredor unas enormes puertas de madera, de donde provenía el sonido de unas voces todas conocidas para ambos.

Estaban demasiado cerca de su destino, a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían por completo y aunque doliera, esperaba que realmente ella fuera feliz, se lo merecía después de todo.

— ¿Estas lista? —Pregunto ya cuando estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. La joven solo asintió.

—Como nunca lo he estado —Respondió y rápidamente ingresaron al enorme lugar donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, caminaron por una gran alfombra roja mientras el sonido de una música conocida se hacía sonar. Había muchos listones y arreglos de flores por todos lados. Cada invitado, cada adorno estaba en su respectivo lugar tal y como se había planeado.

"_Ishida-kun…creo que me he enamorado" _

Quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, no podría soportarlo ni un segundo más su pecho dolía, dolía demasiado, si tan solo…

"_Voy a casarme"_

"_E-eso es genial Inoue-san" _

"_¿De verdad lo crees Ishida-kun?"_

"_Por supuesto, tu una vez me dijiste que me ayudarías a cumplir mi sueño, ahora…déjame ayudarte a cumplir el tuyo" _

Había mentido en ese momento, la verdad era que la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. No estaba listo para esto después de todo, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con las figuras de sus amigos quienes lo miraban con pena y tristeza, pues estaban conscientes de los sentimientos que él le profesaba a la ojigris, siendo ella la única ignorante de estos.

Por fin la música dejo de sonar, ahora se encontraban frente al altar donde el sacerdote y un joven alto, de tez pálida, cabello negro y unos profundos ojos verdes los esperaban. Sin perder tiempo el peliazul le entrego a ese otro lo más preciado que tenía en su vida…a la mujer que amaba.

Se retiró en silencio, de pronto no se sentía capaz de asistir a la ceremonia. Miro una vez más a sus amigos como esperando una aprobación de su parte, uno de ellos quien era una joven de baja estatura, cabello negro corto, tez blanca y ojos de un raro pero hermoso tono violeta. Solo asintió como dándole permiso para retirarse lo cual Uryu agradeció y sin más se marchó.

La pequeña azabache miraba de reojo el lugar por donde momentos atrás se había ido su amigo, estaba preocupada por el pues, era bien sabido por todos lo que el joven peliazul sentía por su amiga.

—Enana pon atención tú eras una de las más entusiasmadas con esta boda — La voz de su novio un chico alto, de tez bronceada, cabello de un inusual naranja y ojos avellana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo miro de reojo para después darle un pequeño codazo en los costados.

—Insensible sabes que en este momento Ishida está pasando por un mal momento —Susurro, después de todo se encontraban en una boda. El de cabello naranja solo se sobaba la parte afectada mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y crees que no se eso? En todo caso el único culpable de lo que le pasa es el, mira que aceptar entregar a la novia — Negó con la cabeza. Mientras su novia lo veía incrédula.

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho tu entonces? —Pregunto. El joven solo la miro por unos segundos antes de continuar.

— ¿Qué, que hubiera hecho yo? Bueno…seguramente me robaría a la novia en la primera oportunidad, así que…Rukia ya lo sabes ni se te ocurra casarte con alguien que no sea yo —Respondió de manera tan natural que sorprendió a la azabache quien en esos momentos no sabía si quería golpearlo o besarle.

**OooooooO**

"_Ishida-kun… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si la vida siempre me da la espalda?" _

"_Inoue-san… te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote, yo…jamás te daré la espalda"_

En ese momento se lo había prometido, jamás la dejaría sola. Esa fue la primera vez que la había visto llorar y esperaba que fuera la última, de eso se hubiera encargado los últimos meses; no quería que esa sonrisa se perdiera y por ello tenía que ponerse bien para asistir a la recepción de la boda, no podía permitirse arruinar el día más feliz de la vida de su amada.

Podrían llamarle cobarde por no haberlo intentado y él no lo negaría. Pero prefería ser un cobarde y renunciar a lo que sentía tan solo para que ella fuera feliz.

Se quedó un tiempo observando el atardecer, a lo lejos podía ver que las personas salían de la ceremonia. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder verla, iba de la mano de su ahora nuevo esposo, siempre sonriente, siempre hermosa y eso nunca cambiaría.

**OooooooO**

Ya el en la recepción, los invitados reían, charlaban, bailaban, unos cuantos se dedicaban a disfrutar del enorme banquete digno de tal ocasión con toda clase de platillos y bebidas.

Ishida se había mantenido alejado de sus amigos, solo mirando a la novia a la distancia. Definitivamente esa chica había cambiado su vida por completo.

Miro su reloj de mano y suspiro, la hora de la despedida por fin había llegado. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un boleto de avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa en otro país. Miro de nuevo a la joven y después sonrió, a final de cuentas no podría decirle adiós de frente. Lentamente dio marcha atrás y tal como lo hizo en la ceremonia desapareció.

Inoue miraba a todos sus amigos divertirse y eso le alegraba aunque estaba un poco preocupada pues no encontraba por ningún lado a su mejor amigo Uryu. Un pequeño niño de cabello rojo se acercó a ella y le entrego una pequeña cajita. La joven al ver el recado junto al obsequio supo exactamente de quien se trataba. Aquella pulcra letra no podía ser de otro que del peliazul.

_Inoue-san:_

_Sé que en estos momentos debes sentirte la mujer más feliz del mundo y de todo corazón espero que así sea. _

_¿Sabes? He decidido volver a casa para arreglar las cosas con mi padre, como bien dijiste no es bueno vivir con tanto rencor y orgullo. Tengo que partir ahora, perdóname por no haberme despedido como era debido. Pero espero que me entiendas… las despedidas nunca son fáciles._

_Gracias por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, pronto tendrás noticias de mí. Después de todo te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola ¿No es así? _

_Bien…hasta pronto…_

_Atte: _

_Ishida Uryu_

Inoue sentía como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, le hubiera gustado que su amigo se quedara. Pero comprendía las razones de su partida, aunque le doliera lo aceptaría. Miro el pequeño presente de su amigo, lo abrió y sintió como algo se oprima en su pecho al ver dentro de la cajita un pequeño pañuelo blanco con su nombre bordado en él.

Eso solo podía ser obra de Ishida.

—Gracias Ishida-kun —Susurro.

**OooooooO**

¿Hubiera cambiado algo si le decía lo que sentía por ella? La respuesta a esa pregunta nunca lo sabría, por ahora solo debía concentrarse en sanar su corazón.

Levanto la mirada y miro el cielo nocturno a través del vidrio del aeropuerto. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, escucho como anunciaban su vuelo por el micrófono. Tomo su maleta y se dirigió al lugar indicado cuando de pronto choco con alguien.

—¡Oye fíjate por don.. —Todo reclamo se vio interrumpido al ver al causante de su accidente.

—Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito — Le contesto una hermosa chica, de cabello largo violeta oscuro, tez blanca y ojos verdes. Uryu rápidamente se puso de pie y le ofreció ayuda a esa desconocida quien acepto gustosa.

—S-si no hay problema — El peliazul se sentía como un idiota. La chica solo lo miraba en silencio, ese chico le parecía extraño y de algún modo interesante. —Bueno un gusto conocerte pero tengo que irme mi vuelo está por salir así que…

—Se está cerrando —Dijo de pronto la joven.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto su acompañante.

—La puerta de tu vuelo se está cerrando —Intento explicarse un poco más. Ishida al captar lo que la joven decía rápidamente tomo su maleta y comenzó a correr. La joven también tomo su maleta y corrió en su dirección.

— ¡Esperen, Esperen! —Gritaba el peliazul que corría a toda prisa siendo seguido por la desconocida.

Afortunadamente para ambos, llegaron antes de que cerraran la puerta. Una vez dentro del avión Uryu busco a la joven y cuando la encontró estaba sentada leyendo un libro, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

—Vaya eso estuvo cerca casi perdemos el vuelo— comento a lo cual su compañera asintió. —Por cierto… me llamo Ishida Uryu es un gusto conocerte — Le extendió la mano. La joven se tomó unos minutos para después estrechar su mano con la del peliazul.

—Kurotsuchi Nemu es un placer…

.

.

.

**Chan chan Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado esta historia casi tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. Me encantaría y me dejaran sus reviews para saber que les pareció n.n ¡Gracias por leer! Y nos vemos después.**

**¡Ya nee! **


End file.
